


The Mighty Fall

by sesshouchan



Series: The Playlist - A Never Ending Dream [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doting Father, King Asami, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadistic Asami, Slave Akihito, fast paced, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: He prayed and wished, even if he knew that it will not come true. But, it was his to claim - was his to embrace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee~~~ Another one. XD lol *runs
> 
> You may all be wondering what's with the series, the series will be my fics from the songs I've been listening to. XD Can't stop my fxcvkn brain from creating plot whenever I'm too deep with the song. *gloom*
> 
> So here's another one. More to come I think? XD
> 
> Usual warnings. Enjoy! But mind the tags. XD

It was fun to watch. Oh so much fun he almost lost his wits. Fun to see how his man fall from his beloved throne. To feel the crumbling of his state, mentally and emotionally. To taste the victory he worked hard for years. Years of being the submissive one. The one who kept his knees on the ground waiting for his master to show his affection towards him like a dog waggling his tail. But not anymore. Not anymore. For at last, the one he kept on wishing finally fell down from the grace. It was his to claim - was his to embrace.

To embrace the thorns and chains he put on the mighty Asami Ryuichi.

\---

Akihito was just an ordinary boy, sold by his parents to the masters of the city. Sold to be branded as a slave to the empire of Sion. To be the lowest than rats of the so-called great city. But luck was on his side because he was bought by a not so ordinary man. A luck he never thought he had.

For it was none other than the king. It was the king himself. Asami Ryuuji.

However, he was just a boy. An innocent one, a kid who only knows how to play, laugh and run under the sun. But it all changed because his parents could no longer feed themselves. And at his young age, he will find out that it was better not to be born than to be alive at all.

\---

Brought to the castle, chained and treated like no human. Worst than animals. At least the animals were handled with care but him? No. He was dragged until he felt his air was cut. The metal on his neck was larger than the others making him somewhat special in a scary way. Akihito doesn't want to be special. He only wanted to be ordinary and free not special and chained.

The dungeon was scary. Dark and creepy but it turned to be his home for years. So many many years. He thought that when he was sold, he will face great hardship but it was the opposite. He was thrown away and locked down to the deepest of the dungeon on the castle. Treated like a prisoner far better than being a slave. Given of food and water enough for drinking and bath. Worn out clothes but it was actually nice compare to his old ones, dirty rugs from the street, when he was still outside.

10 years it became his _home_. Cold and dark but still a home. He was contended. Forgotten and away from the hardships he thought he'll die of facing.

Until, one day, he felt the cold metal on his neck again. Being dragged away from his home. From his freedom inside his 'dungeon'.

He was already 16 but as he was forced to walk towards the light that was taken from him, Akihito felt he was six again. Six that was being dragged away from the light that he was walking towards now. A decade after.

The room was large. Luxury and wealth, it showed. A place where he could never belong to. His feet were full of dirt that it embarrassed him to step on the smooth, comforble carpeted floor but the soldiers got no chill. Dragged him as Akihito limped his way to the center. He was thankful that the soldier stopped but regretted it when he was grabbed on his hair and was forcefully pushed forward, landing himself, feeling his shoulder kind of dislocated.

"Stand up!" He was commanded. Akihito did, trembling.

He dared not to look up for he may be punished if he did. He never received the whips that the other prisoner endured in the dungeon yet the sound they made, Akihito grew up fearing it.

It was then a deep low voice was heard.

  
"Come," Akihito was confused and dared himself to look to where it was coming from. Beautiful golden eyes looked back at him from the man who was sitting comfortably on the high chair. Power, wealth, authority and dominance. Words that came up as he stare to those eyes. He was just looking but Akihito felt he was being eaten up already, even though the man was younger than most of the people he had seen for the past 16 years of his life. He became helpless, knees giving up, afraid for his life.

"Move!" The soldier on his back shouted yet his body could not understand it. He remained on his position.

"Leave us."

"At once, your Excellency."

Once the soldier was gone, leaving Akihito on the floor, the powerful man stood up and walked himself to the poor young man. Circling, studying Akihito as if he was some displayed art on a museum. He dared not make any noise. Looking at the older man, Akihito knew he was a noble. A slave like him and a noble could never be any good news.

"My, my. Father did well on his final gift. What's your name?"

But then, there was no answer. Akihito could not remember when was the last time he heard his own voice resulting him totally at lost if the man even heard his response.

Not used in having him defied, Asami Ryuichi pulled the chain connected to the young man's neck making him move from his position. "I asked you, what's your name?" There was a hint of annoyance but the man kept his patience. "Or you preferred to be called a slave?"

Akihito looked up at him wanting to answer but his voice could not come out. Years of not having someone to talk to made him stuck on his six year old self making himself limited to conversation. He knew his name but he guess his name will be just slave from now on.

Giving a final look, Asami started to walk with the end of the chain on his hand pulling his new acquired 'thing'.

"Walk. You need a proper bath...Slave."

\---

He was shivering. Suddenly scared towards the attention he was receiving. For 10 years, he was all alone then suddenly he was being attended by at least five maidens. They were all washing him, cleaning him as if he was the dirtiest 'thing' they had ever touched of. The young master ordered them to do so shutting them off from their own comments, yet Akihito could read from their faces that they didn't like it. They don't want to touch him, don't want to be in the same room with him, don't want to be near with someone like him. A slave.

Akihito looked himself in the mirror and saw a man he could not recognize. He could not even remember if he had blue eyes before but it was what was reflecting on the mirror; blue eyes, pale blond hair and pale white skin. So pale he could his own veins. It was not him, he thought but there he was standing in front of the massive looking glass, naked and cleaned. The maidens left him as soon as he was dried. Left alone not even sharing a single word with him. He was already 16 but his mind, he was just six. And Akihito will never understand that.

Akihito was still on a state where he would follow commands without questions but could still overcome by his natural instincts. And right now, his mind was telling him to run and hide from the man with the golden eyes. He was about to move when suddenly, a hand grabbed his neck from the back and stopped him from his action.

"Too late, _Slave_. Too late." The man's voice put him in place until he felt something on his neck. "Suits you."

A metal on his neck. Thinner than the one he used to wear but still, a collar for a slave.

Asami Ryuichi pulled Akihito until they were on his private chambers. Dragging him like an old toy from his 'collection.' Another room where Akihito doesn't belong. He could guess that the payment his parents got after selling him was nothing compared to the things inside the said room. His life was literally cheaper than any of the things his eyes could lay off.

"Do you know why you were bought?" Asami asked after making Akihito sit on the edge of his bed. The older man leaned down as he watched the fear creep to his blue eyes.

"You were brought here for me to play, _Slave_."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags.

"It seems their performance amuses you," Asami glanced to his side. "It's unlikely for you to be interested."

"Oh no, don't lower my standard Asami." Feilong answered not removing his bored eyes on the said performers.

"Then?" Asami  got curious as to what his guest was thinking about.

"It's just that...some rumors caught my ears," The long haired man can't help but gave a couple of chuckle. "You've taken interested into a certain gift that all of these presentation are now useless."

Laugher echoed through the hall that caught the attention of many. It was the King's birthday and a grand festivity was being held at the palace. An special event the whole empire of Sion celebrated. Banquets everywhere, performers on the streets, a total feast that cannot be compared to any nation out there.

"I suspect they are not just rumors anymore given by your reaction?" The long haired noble asked somewhat interested to the King's reply.

"It was father's final gift."

"Irreplaceable then."

"Truly."

Satisfaction was seen on the King's eyes as his sight traveled to a certain part of the hall.

Waving his hand, the group of men and women who were dancing on the middle of the vestibule stopped. Earning a loud cheer from the crowd, the group exited. However, a single entity from nowhere shut them.

A long blond, wearing a slave's dress, walked through the hall towards His Excellency ignoring the glare the people gave. Skin white as snow, revealed by the dress, high slit, open chest, barely hiding anything. It caused havoc to the palace's guests, maybe they were driven by its beauty or by its status as a slave. A low creature such as the entity should not present itself with its head up high. They should bow themselves to the ground for it was their rightful place.

But not this one. Walking with a composure not befitting a slave, head up high and eyes staring straight to the King himself.

As much as the crowd wanted to say something, they cannot. They saw how His Excellency's amusement on his expression. Pleased and highly entertained. From that gesture itself, they knew it was a high class slave, picked by the king himself.

"You're late," the King greeted, guiding his _guest_ on his feet.

"I see. Now I understand," Feilong commented studying the person below them. "A very fine gift, I must say."

"One of a kind," Asami answered not leaving the blue eyes that were glaring back at him. "Still in training but I'm already getting great results, right Slave?"

If they were only on his _cage_ , Akihito might have clawed the noble man on his face, removing the signature smirk he hated. The smirk the King always had when he's enjoying himself.

Four months, four months since they started _playing_ and Akihito learned he's already losing.

\---

(Skip to the next **\---** if you're not comfortable with the tags above. Warning: Rape)

It won't hurt, his master - the King, said but it was foolish of him to believe it. It has been two days since he was pulled out from his dungeon and yet the pain on his lower back still haven't subside.

His master, Asami Ryuichi, assured him that they would just _play_ , like kids on the streets. A kid at heart, still, Akihito trusted him. Fresh from his bath, he was pulled to the edge of the bed from the massive mirror, Akihito has no clue.

"Take off your clothes," Asami ordered not minding how cold it was.

Not finding the right words to protest, Akihito slowly removed the dress the maidens gave him. His hand brushed off the cold metal his master put on his neck, reminded that he was nothing but a captive.

A hand on his skin made Akihito jumped, wanted to move away from the sudden touch. But, the chain on his collar made it all impossible. He did not noticed the attachments and it was too late when he did.

"Ah!" Akihito sounded as he was affrighted with the abrupt action his master made. Pulled forcefully until he was _embraced_ by the large physique his master had.

"Father had a great taste, don't you think so?" Asami asked burying his face to the young man's neck. Enjoying the fresh scent from his cold skin. "I wonder how he manage to keep you away from me all this time."

Akihito wanted to break out from his grasp, unwanted foreign feelings crept telling him that he was in danger.

Truly he was when he saw how badly his Master wanted him. His golden eyes, beautiful but it made him afraid, pierced him, making him immovable. His master's eyes itself could eat him alive.

"S--top--," He pledged with his cracked voice when hands started to roam on his trembling body. Places he knew, basically, that no one should ever touch.

"Somebody finally found his voice," Delighted on his tone but it made Akihito felt differ.

Asami looked up, showing how pleased he was, slowly reaching up the cold cheeks wet by tears. "Do you know how beautiful you are right now, Slave? Hmmn?" But he got no answer. "No? I'll show you after when I'm done with you," Without changing his elated expression, Asami suddenly caught Akihito's neck, aggressively dragging him to the middle of the bed.

Confused and hurt from the sudden movement, Akihito tried his best to maneuver himself out of Asami's strong grip. But it was futile, losing air, it made him weak.

Asami removed his hand enjoying the view as he tower himself over the young man who was grasping for air. "Remember your place, Slave," Caressing once again Akihito's cheeks. "You cannot defy me."

"No!--" But Akihito's lips was shut by Asami's. Crashing their mouth together, the younger one was pinned down.

"Nghhh!!!" Akihito tried to push the man but with his hands being captured, his master gained control. His tongue was roughly danced with other as if it was about to be ripped off. Hopeless young Akihito, he could not understand the foreign feelings he was experiencing. He was scared by how he was captured below the lean body of his Master, as he was being ravish continuously.

"Not bad for your first time," Asami commented as he watch the young man below him pant for his life. Lips were puff and beat red, a heavy sign of how powerful their kiss was."Sweet..." His master traced his features once again before tasting them, savoring every part of his new found play thing.

"S--top!" Akihito tried to reason out, finally letting his voice be heard but Asami was not listening. He continued to move down, kissing and biting his white, soft skin.

"But you're feeling it already," Asami looked up from his position, finally on his goal. "It was a good thing Father hid you for 10 years. Keeping you away from the corruption this world have. Maybe I should be thankful. What do you think, Slave?"

However, Akihito could not answer. His legs were forcefully spread by the strong hands of the man, exposing every part of him. Ashamed he was, Akihito was too weak to fight and close them. His legs were being spread until he screamed for it.

"H--urts!!!" Ignored of his pleas, Asami held his thighs strong enough to leave marks. Caressing them after, it resulted an arousal.

"Such a slut, Slave. You're telling me it hurts but the evidence is here," He fisted on his length, earning Asami a response out of fear mixed with pleasure. Akihito's too young to understand after all. "Standing red and tall. You like it. Slut."

"No! Sto--p! Ahhh!!!" He screamed for his life when Asami suddenly gripped his hood as if he was holding some sword. Firm and tough. Akihito looked at his predator and saw something inhuman.

_"He'll kill me...He'll kill me...No, no!!!"_

Asami's eyes were deadly, looking at Akihito with full of lust. The young man misunderstood it for it was his first time to encounter such man but for the latter one, Asami wanted him more than anything. The desire of eating him alive and raw. Consuming him, corrupting him until he was wasted and...broken.

Asami positioned himself between his legs, pinning the young man. Fighting still but Asami was stronger. Pulling out his hard rock cock, he aligned it on his boy's entrance. Mixing their precum together. Hot and sticky.

"W--hat...???"Akihito asked feeling something poking on his back. He tried to move away, pulling himself away from the man but it was futile. Asami was too strong and was driven by his desires that he was no longer listening to anything. He was eager to get what he wanted at the moment.

"No!!! Stooop!!! Please!!!"

"AHHHH!!! STOOOOP!!!NOOOO!!!" Without any word, Asami slammed his hard thick length home to his slave's hole. Forcefully pushing himself on the unwelcomed part of his boy.

Akihito was stunned, too hurt to comprehend what was happened. His hole was stretched, ripped to his understanding. He felt full yet there was too much pain he thought did not exist.

"Tight, Slave. You're too tight..." There was discomfort on his voice but his expression told Akihito different. "The way I like it."

Asami reached for Akihito, brushing away his tears without moving their connected part. He knew how painful it was because he too was feeling it. He knew his tightness was too tight for his cock yet he still went inside him. It was a two way suffering but that was how he lust for his slave. How he crave for him.

Akihito was immovable as he was trying to understand why it was happening until his Master once again claimed his mouth. Assaulting his mouth yet again, Asami moved, unexpectedly not slowly.

Asami violently made his way on Akihito's hole making it torn and bleed, having it more favorable to Asami. Not minding the cries he was hearing, he made his thrusts powerful.

It was pure agony on Akihito's part, his hole being raped while the man suck the air out of him, but he couldn't do anything but to embrace his weak arms to his Master's neck. Body trembling, Akihito held on tight on his Master's body as the other man ram his cock on his abused hole.

It lasted as long as Asami remembered but his slave was long gone before he noticed it. Passed out from too much pleasure and pain yet the master did not regret anything. They've done it multiple times until the King exhausted himself. The boy came far too many he couldn't count, begged him to stop until his voice was raw but Asami did not. He was eaten by his lust to get the boy and he simply gave in. The slave was his to play and there were no rules that could stop him from his desires.

After cleaning himself, Asami made his way back to his bed to once again _adore_ his slave. Beaten, red and blue, traces of his _tender care_ , he was pleased. The boy was so dead to the world that when Asami lifted his leg to fully see the evidence of his _affection_ he did not even stir. Lifting it more to his preferred view, Asami saw how truly badly it was. Damaged could not even describe it. He could even see how torn his entrance was, how wide it became, and how the blood and his semen pour out. He made a mess out of his slave and he loved it. Asami was not pitying his boy, thus, he admired what he has done to him. With a final look, Asami lay himself beside his _plaything_ , pulling him closer, he made himself fall asleep.

**\---**

"Don't...we'll be caught," But he was yet ignored by his Master.

"They won't talk." Asami answered instead.

"But--" Akihito was then again stopped by Asami's large hand, not letting him continue with his whines.

The two of them went out of the hall, leaving the whole celebration. It was boring for the King after all. His focus kept on drifting to the person between his legs, sitting seductively on his feet.

Not that Asami prohibited him on wondering on the palace but it was the first time that he let his slave be seen by many. Especially on a slave's clothes. By letting a slave walk on the divine hall, for sure the rumors were no longer be just rumors.

Asami wanted to show off his alluring _toy_ to everyone to see their faces as they were filled with envy and lust. The way Akihito filled him. Four months since he acquired him and since then he couldn't get enough of him. Not only his slave could keep up with his appetite, but because he also kept the fire between them. The slave, weak and powerless below him, still fight him. Fight for his freedom that was clearly not existing. His slave would claw him and bit him whenever he got his chance although he usually do it before the King drown him with pleasure.

Asami loved the way his slave keep the illusion of his freedom. The thought of Akihito getting out of the cage he made for him permanently was surely entertaining for Asami. Although sometimes, Akihito refer his cage to be Asami's personal room.

Now, on the hallway just outside the dining hall, Asami and his slave were just behind one of broad pillars of the palace enjoying themselves or rather the King as he _play_ with his _gift_.

"Ngghnnn..." Akihito moaned as he felt his Master's hand slipped into his slit, giving a hand on his cock, fisting it with its own precum.

"Who would have thought that under your dress, this thing is already begging for attention?" Asami whispered slowly playing his slave's ear with his tongue. "And you dare to defy me earlier."

"--one...might see---"

"And?"

"There's ru--mors that--AHHH!!!"

Akihito could no longer continue complaining as Asami lifted his one leg aligning his waiting cock on his unprepared hole.

"What about those rumors?" He asked as he started drowning his slave with pleasure. Slowly penetrating him, ignoring the fact that there was no preparation made. He thrusted into Akihito rough and dry just like most of their interactions. Four months of being the King's pleasure slave, Akihito could still not get used to it.

"It--hurt...slow down..."

"Shhhhh...It'll go away," Asami assured him but he was not so sure himself. The King loved the way Akihito writhed with pain as he pound on him only with the pillar as his support so there's no way he would give what his slave wanted.

Thrusting with force with a faster pace, Asami lifted another leg making the younger one make his arms on his King, embracing him for support.

"Nhhhgn--deep--"

Pain turned into pleasure as promised and Akihito was no longer on his right mind. He could no longer differentiate if it was pain or pleasure he was getting. Although it was useless now that Akihito was begging for his Master to do more.

Immersing the young slave with felicity, Asami pounded him with his thick cock knowing that he could only get from him.

"Still tight as ever," Asami whispered not letting the beads of sweat on their faces get in the way as he devour his mouth could reach. Flooding Akihito with intense emotion, making him crazy on their little sneak out.

"So good--Asam--faster..."

Moans and pants echoed on the hallway but with the loud celebration inside, they were the only one who could hear it.

"Inside--don't..."The young one pleaded but as they both get near to their climaxes, Asami smirked right on his face planning to do the opposite.

With a rough kiss sealing the moans he loved to hear, Asami thrusted so deep they both came.

Panting, the Master slowly dropped Akihito's legs that were tightly encircling his waist. As a result of their make out, truly exhausted, Akihito slid down on the pillar letting the cum of his master mixed with his own blood flow out from his entrance. It was painful but it was clear on his face that he enjoyed it. _He fucking enjoyed it._

Akihito felt the dull pain on his back but he doesn't care anymore. He slowly kneeled in front of Asami, stopping him from fixing his own clothes.

"I see, what's the occasion that you're behaving too well, Slave?" Asami looked down to his pet, flushed and asking for more. Lips were parted not even minding to stop his drooling as if he was preparing his own mouth for what he was asking for.

"It's your birthday after all," Akihito answered facing the semi-hard hood of his King. He then started licking it, cleaning it with passion. He doesn't care anymore if his cock was on his ass just a minute ago, they've done a lot dirtier in the span of four months that it became natural to him. All Akihito care about was how good it would feel when his Master started losing it then mindlessly fucking his face. Akihito loved looking on his Master's face hungry and drunk with lust. He loved it when they're both dancing with pain and desire he knee Asami could only get from him.

They were both greedy for each other and the night, would just be same as the others they had shared.

Finally deep-throating Asami, feasting the cock Akihito knew would choke him later on, they both got into their own world forgetting that their presence would be needing on the King's famous grand ball.

Two hours later...

The King, Asami Ryuichi, made his presence be known as he walked to the grand hallway. His loyal subjects and guests were fixated on him as they were all mesmerized by his appearance. However, the adoration was not for him all together. Half of it was on the figure on his side, guiding the entity with his hand on his waist. Seductive as ever, Akihito took the same path as his Master's hand firmly holding him not wanting him to escape. Because who would want to be on the hall more less on the grand ball especially on Akihito's situation? Energy drained and cum leaking from his entrance, sticky sliding down between his thighs. Another play his sadistic Master insisted.

"You're so dead later..." Akihito whispered loud enough to hear by his Master.

"I have my rights to choose whoever I want for my first dance, Slave," Asami leaned down biting his slave's ear ignoring the public show of affection that most of the people on the hall disapprove. "You'll love it anyway. You've been waiting for this dance after all right, Akihito?"

Beat red he was, Akihito nearly tripped thankful for Asami's iron hand on his waist he did not.

Slowly turning his head to the man who helped him back on his feet, Akihito saw the familiar smirk he really hated.

_"He remembered my name."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess the song. :D


End file.
